Lo que dejó atrás
by Quetzaly
Summary: Desea regresar el tiempo. Desea que todo sea solo una pesadilla. Desea nunca haberlo dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba. Y entonces... solo le queda desear.
**Lo que dejó atrás.**

 **Katekyō Hitman REBORN!** **Pertenece a Akira Amano y Editorial Shueisha**

…:::…

Una habitación.

Personas llorando por la pérdida de un ser querido.

Recuerdos de aquella persona que ahora ya no estaría con ellos.

Y un hombre cuyo corazón ha sido reducido a nada.

Solo hasta que alguien se da cuenta de que este hombre necesita un tiempo a solas con el cuerpo inerte que yace sobre la cama pide a todos salir para dejar que el hombre desahogue su dolor, y es solo hasta que todos salen, que él comienza a llorar desesperadamente, se acerca a la cama donde se encuentra el cuerpo de quien tanto amo y a quien nunca le hizo saber de sus sentimientos, sostiene su mano fría y llora desconsoladamente. Reborn se siente arrepentido por haberle hecho sufrir tanto y por nunca haberle confesado que lo amaba tanto como él le decía amarlo.

Ahora ya nunca más escuchara sus "te amo" cargados con infinita devoción, debe despedirse de sus inocentes sonrisas y de sus tiernos sonrojos, sus arrebatos de celos y los reclamos hacia su fría persona.

Lambo se ha ido y se ha llevado consigo el corazón de Reborn.

Las lagrimas no dejan de caer y es increíble que hasta ahora el azabache se dé cuenta que es como cualquier ser humano, porque solo hasta ahora ha sido capaz de llorar, mostrando su debilidad ante aquel cuerpo frio que esta a su lado, solo permitiéndole ahora en muerte verle llorar desconsoladoramente.

Se escuchan unos toques delicados a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar a esa habitación tan triste, Reborn no contesta, sigue llorando y parece que con algún pequeño movimiento él se romperá en cualquier momento, al no recibir respuesta un joven de cabellos castaños entra de manera silenciosa, le duele ver de esa forma tan destrozada a su tutor, él también está sufriendo, después de todo Lambo era su pequeño hermano, el pequeño hermano de todos, pero el castaño sabia que quien más sufría con la perdida era Reborn.

-Es hora de que le preparen –no hay respuesta, solo silencio acompañado de sollozos desgarradores.

Reborn sigue llorando, las palabras de su alumno no logran llegar a su entendimiento, las escucha pero no comprende que quiere decir con ello, sigue destrozado y solo quiere más tiempo al lado de su único amor.

-Reborn… -Le llama, apenas audible, su tutor no quiere irse y le comprende, decide dejarle otro tanto de tiempo, para que el azabache se despida de una vez por todas. Sale de la habitación de la misma forma en la que entro, delicada y silenciosamente.

Y entonces en su mente recuerda la primera vez que le vio, era solo un crio tonto que no hacía nada más que perder el tiempo en cosas absurdas, diciendo siempre a todo mundo que él era uno de los más grandes hitman de la historia y que algún día derrotaría al idiota de Reborn. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad, derroto al más grande asesino de la mafia, ahora mismo le ha quitado la razón de vivir y lo peor es que nunca se lo vio venir.

Desea regresar el tiempo.

Desea que todo sea solo una pesadilla.

Desea nunca haberlo dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Solo le queda desear.

Las lagrimas que se desprenden de su alma no quieren parar, ahora mismo su cuerpo no es más que un caparazón vacío, de un momento a otro unas personas más invaden la habitación, tratan de llevarse el cuerpo para su preparación, pero el azabache grita con total desenfreno, amenaza de muerte a quienes se están atreviendo a llevarse el cuerpo del joven, Sawada Tsunayoshi -el decimo jefe de la familia vongola- llega al momento para tranquilizarle, aunque sea doloroso tiene que aceptarlo, tiene que aceptar que el más pequeño de la familia ha muerto.

Después de el caos que se había infundido en la habitación, está ahora permanecía en un silencio sepulcral, un hombre yace de rodillas cabizbajo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del frio suelo, se han llevado a Lambo, tienen que prepararle para su funeral y él mayor aun no puede aceptar que la _vaca estúpida_ le haya dejado así sin más.

A lo lejos Reborn escucha los pasos de una persona acercándose hasta donde esta él, y no necesita levantar la mirada para saber de quién se trata, de pronto los recuerdos comienzan a bombardearle sin piedad, la cólera hace mella en él y en cuestión de segundos el azabache toma del cuello al hombre rubio que estaba frente a él, lo acorrala contra la pared y le mira con odio.

Tarda solo unos cuantos segundos en salir del estado de shock y darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra ahora, pero no hace mucho por defenderse o intentar librarse del agarre brutal al que está siendo sometido, se siente culpable de la muerte de Lambo y es por eso mismo que acepta lo que él azabache le está tratando de hacer.

-Lo…ghsien…to –es lo único que el rubio puede articular y Reborn estalla en odio y repulsión hacia el ojiazul, con la mano libre saca el arma que lleva siempre consigo y apunta directamente a la sien del rubio, estaba a punto de dispararle cuando de un movimiento rápido alguien le quita el arma y le tira sometiéndolo en el suelo.

Había visto a Colonello ir en la misma dirección de la habitación donde había estado el cuerpo de Lambo, tuvo un mal presentimiento, después de todo el único que se encontraba ahí era el azabache y sabia a la perfección que la culpa de la muerte del menor se la había adjudicado el mismo Colonello.

-No hagas tonterías Reborn. Ya tenemos suficiente con un funeral. –las palabras son soltadas de forma fría y amenazante, sabe quién es la persona dueña de esta voz. Colonello se retuerce del dolor infringido en su garganta y trata de recuperar el aliento, tose un poco y logra estabilizarse. Mira hacia donde se encuentra Rebron y la persona que le está sometiendo. Hibari Kioya la nube de los vongola le mira con desaprobación, Reborn trata de liberarse de la opresión que el azabache menor está ejerciendo sobre él, pero le resulta un esfuerzo inútil, lo único que logra es lastimarse, a veces maldecía el haberlos entrenado tan bien.

-MALDICION, TE MATARE MALDITO IMBECIL –Palabras cargadas de rencor y cólera dirigidas hacia el rubio y este mismo no hacía nada más que aceptarlas sumisamente. –POR TU CULPA, POR CULPA TUYA LA VACA ESTUPIDA ESTA… -un nudo en la garganta y la lagrimas comenzaron a surgir nuevamente –la vaca estúpida…Lambo esta… -no termino su frase, porque era algo que aun le estaba costando asimilar.

-Está muerto, eso era lo que querías decir ¿no? Admítelo Reborn, Lambo Bovino ha muerto y no existe manera de cambiar ese hecho, la persona que ves frente a ti no tiene la culpa de nada aunque todo se vuelva en contra de él, la muerte es algo que no se puede evitar. –Aunque las palabras que decía Hibari eran ciertas la forma en la que las dijo dejaban entrever que una parte de él estaba luchando para mantenerse frio y distante de este asunto, la muerte del ojiverde fue también un golpe duro para él.

-CALLATE MALDICION. –grito encolerizado el azabache mayor, la adrenalina se desbordo de su cuerpo logrando deshacerse del agarre del menor, con un movimiento rápido tomo la pistola que momento atrás le había arrebatado la nube, apunto hacia el rubio quien seguía inmóvil sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared y con la cabeza cabizbaja, antes de que Reborn pudiese disparar, la voz de alguien le detuvo.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO REBORN!

Una tercera voz se escucho retumbar dentro de la habitación, Tsuna se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con la expresión descompuesta y lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. –Lambo no hubiese querido esto, Colonello no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Lambo, lo sabes mejor que nadie… –su voz comenzaba a temblar –Lambo se fue porque así lo quiso él, si alguien es culpable de su muerte soy yo, yo fui quien le permitió irse –el castaño se desmorono ante los tres presentes, pronto llegaron los demás guardianes ante la preocupación ocasionada por los estruendos y gritos anteriores, Reborn dejó caer el arma y su expresión se descompuso en una mueca de dolor, nuevamente comenzó a llorar, Colonello seguía manteniendo la mirada cabizbaja y los guardianes miraban con tristeza cualquier punto de la habitación.

Lambo había muerto y no existía ninguna fuerza en el mundo para que ese hecho cambiara.

La familia estaba de luto y ahora solo quedaba una cosa, decirle adiós a su pequeño guardián.


End file.
